1. Field of the Invention:
The invention in general relates to acoustic homing torpedoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Acoustic homing torpedoes generally employ a plurality of transducer elements that are sensitive to acoustic energy generated by a target vessel. The transducers are arranged in a predetermined array behind an acoustically transparent window in the forward part of the nose section of the torpedo.
During operation, the transducers are not only sensitive to target signals, they are also responsive to energy within their frequency band that is generated as a result of the torpedo travelling through the water. At shallow running depths, the torpedo self noise may be of such magnitude that the target signal is often masked.
In one prior art torpedo, the interface between the acoustic window and the torpedo shell is located relatively close to the transducer array and although the interface is smooth, an objectionable noise is still generated close to the sensing elements.
The present invention significantly reduces this self noise by a unique acoustic window design.